Lord Kildarby
Lord Kildarby and his army haunted a castle moved to New York. History According to Tobin's Spirit Guide, sometime in the 15th century, Lord Kildarby and all his men were killed when an invading army stated a surprise attack. But the invaders were never able to stay a single night in the castle. The spirits kept flinging the invaders over the parapet. After the invaders left the castle and the family Kildarby returned to the castle, there have been occasional spirit manifestations, usually only the sound of pipes and drums.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:17-6:41). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Sometime in the 15th century, Lord Kildarby and all his men were killed when an invading army staged a surprise attack. But the invaders were never able to stay a single night at the castle. The spirits kept flinging the invaders over the parapet! After the invading army left, the family Kildarby returned to the castle. There have only been occasional spirit manifestations. Usually only the sound of pipes and drums." The amount of spirits are in excess of 800. Around 851 total.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 6:45-6:49). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Remember, Lord Kildarby's troops numbered in excess of 800."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:58-14:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "So what do you say to 851 one way tickets to Ireland?" Less than 400 years later, Lord Kildarby (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:58-8:02). Time Life Entertainment. Lord Kildarby says: "We have repelled intruders for more than 400 years." Warner Applegate III purchased Castle Kildarby from Lord Liam Kildarby, the current owner.Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:59-5:02). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "Last year, he bought the castle from the current lord, Liam Kildarby, who was down on his luck." The next year, Applegate finished bringing the castle to Central Park stone by stone for a philanthropic venture in coordination with the City and County of New York City.Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:19-1:28). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "And in conclusion, I, your Mayor, welcome this great structure brought here stone by stone by our own prominent citizen Warner Applegate III."Mayor Lenny (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:47-4:52). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "This is Castle Kildarby. It was donated to the city by Warner Applegate III." During the gala summer festival, Lord Kildarby and his army manifested and disrupted Mayor Lenny Clotch's speech. The Ghostbusters were soon hired by the Mayor to get rid of the ghosts, Lord Kildarby agreed to a wager and promised to leave if the Ghostbusters if they could defeat his wee birdy.Lord Kildarby (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Bird of Kildarby" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:36-14:41). Time Life Entertainment. Lord Kildarby says: "If you and your compatriots are man enough to defeat my wee pet birdie, we will leave Castle Kildarby." The Ghostbusters succeeded in trapping and containing Kildarby's bird, but the ghosts had nowhere else to go. In order to make things fair, the ghosts agreed to not bother the people who visit Castle Kildarby during the day. They also agreed not to play the pipes before sundown, more or less. Personality Lord Kildarby appears to be very reasonable, as he agreed to reason with the Ghostbusters. He also doesn't fear them as he claims to not be afraid when Peter aims a Particle Thrower at him. Trivia *On page 15 of Ghostbusters International #1, one of the neon light displays outside O'Shaner's is "Kildarby's" on a four leaf clover - a nod to Lord Kildarby. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, Walter Peck pours from a bottle that references Kildarby. The Kildarby is a stand-in for Jameson. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Bird of Kildarby" References Gallery Collages LordKildarbyinTheBirdofKildarbyepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon LordKildarby02.jpg LordKildarby03.jpg LordKildarby04.jpg LordKildarby05.jpg Secondary Canon HardeesJSCafeKildarbysIDWVol2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #1 KildarbyIDWCrossingOverIssue3.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters